pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Prelude to Reformation/Transcript
This is the transcript to the Chronicles Episode "Prelude to Reformation". Prologue Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the days her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed she would shroud the land in eternal night, Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on the responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Then, a thousand years later, Nightmare Moon had returned. The elder sister knew that she had to gather the Elements of Harmony again, but never did she dream that they would be represented by six brave ponies: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. (A stained glass window of the Mane Six defeating Nightmare Moon is being erected) Together, they have restored the younger sister, and ensured peace throughout Equestria. But what is the measure of true harmony? Well, that is where the next chapter of-- ???: Would you listen to this?! (Seven green alicorns with black hair appear) Male Alicorn #1: She's making this story sound like some olden pony tragedy! Female Alicorn #1: Lighten up, girlfriend! Female Alicorn #2: We'll take it from here, Your Highness. Narrator: I... beg your pardon? (The narrator is revealed to be Celestia herself) Male Alicorn #2: Come on, Cel, you know us! We're just helping you narrate the story a bit! Celestia: Hmm... oh, very well. (Leaves as music starts playing) Female Alicorn #2: We are known as the Musicorns, alicorns of the arts, and proclaimers of Equestrian heroes. Female Musicorn #3: Heroes like Twilight Sparkle. Male Musicorn #3: Honey, you mean, Twilight SPUNK-le! 'Cause after what happened with Nightmare Moon, I could make some sweet music with her! Female Musicorn #4: But didn't SAF'S MLP chronicles begin after-- Lead Female Musicorn: OUR story actually began long before Nightmare Moon. Many eons ago... Back when the world was new Equestria was down on its luck And long ago a chaos brute called Tyranny ran amok Male Musicorn #3: The Gods were WAY upset There was a mess wherever they looked Lead Female Musicorn: Nothing made sense And rational decisions rarely took Musicorns: Together with their queen Lead Female Musicorn: They fired a magic bolt Musicorns: They zapped! Lead Female Musicorn: Froze that sucker in a vault Musicorns: He's trapped And as a team stopped evil in its tracks And that’s the Gospel Truth That gal was too type “A” to just RELAX Lead Female Musicorn: Then came the King and Queen Male Musicorn #3: Yeah baby Lead Female Musicorn: They tamed the globe while still in their youth Musicorns: Though, ponies, it may seem impossible That's the gospel truth Now with Celestia life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth OH Though, ponies, it may seem impossible That's the gospel TRUTH Chorus: Ahh-ahh Male Musicorn #3: Ohh-oh-oh Chorus: Ahh-ahh Lead Female Musicorn: Hey, yeah, yeah! Chorus: Ahh-ahh Female Musicorn #4: Hey-hey-hey-hey Chorus: Ahh-ahh Female Musicorn #1: HE-E-E-E-EY! (We open in Canterlot, the evening after the Summer Sun Celebration) Celestia: (Enters the balcony and lowers the sun) Ponies of Canterlot, I present to you, your lost princess, returned after 1,000 long years... Luna! (Luna arrives, and her horn glows as she raises the moon) Luna: As Princess of the Night, I decree... (Gets visions of the land becoming void of ponies in the night and herself transforming into Nightmare Moon, and the moon stops halfway) Let the day last a little longer. (Closes her eyes, solemnly lowers the moon and goes back inside) Celestia: Luna? (Luna ignores her) Chapter 1 (Coming soon...) Chapter 2 (Coming soon...) Chapter 3 (Coming soon...) Category:Transcripts Category:Incomplete